Omega Red
Arkady Rossovich (Russian Translation: Аркадий Россович), was born in Russia and later in life would join the USSR's Spetsnaz in an effort to serve during the Cold War. During his service to the USSR, Arkady would be known as one of the most cruel and violent men to ever be allowed entry into the Russian military in the 1980's. Rossovich also displayed a hobby of raping young women when he had an opportunity present itself. His crimes were soon discovered, which lead to his execution, or at least that is what the records report happened. What was not listed in the reports is that Arkady survived the fatal gunshot to the head thanks to his newly-discovered Mutant abilities, Rossovich was then court-martialed and forced into the USSR’s secret Super Soldier Project after the potential of his abilities was noticed. The soviet government, in an attempt to recreate the Weapon X procedure which created the Wolverine, attempted to recreate Adamantium, resulting in the creation of a less durable yet still effective material called Carbonadium. The soviets then initiated the same surgical procedure that created the Wolverine, by implanting their new material into Arkady's skeleton, a process which Arkady would survive. After the Carbonadium infusion, Arkady discovered that in addition to his mutation granting him enhanced strength and durability, his mutation gave him a two set of tentacle appendages within each of his arms, which would be covered with Carbonadium. These tentacles although proving to be helpful with grappling and other services, served a horrid purpose, to be used as conduits to drain the life force out of other Humans to sustain his own life. He was able to a wrap a victim in his coils to literally drain them of their life energy. This vampiric tendency was once essential to Omega Red's survival; the carbonadium tentacles, while great offensive weapons, slowly poisoned him and he was required to regularly drain the life energy of a person, or perhaps take small amounts from larger numbers of individuals, in order to temporarily sustain his immune system.34 Team X In order to stabilize his condition, Omega Red required the "Carbonadium Synthesizer," a device that was stolen by Wolverine, Maverick, and Sabretooth during their final mission together as "Team X" sometime during the 1960s when this trio tried to rescue double agent named Janice Hollenbeck and the carbonadium synthesizer. It was because of his need for the carbonadium synthesizer that Omega Red continuously sought out these three individuals over the years, believing they may know of its whereabouts.34 In Berlin, and Wraith went back to try out a new weapon on Omega Red. When Omega Red survived a direct hit from the weapon, he wrapped Wraith up in his coils however Wraith managed to teleport away to safety.This vampiric tendency was once essential to Omega Red's survival; the carbonadium implants, while great offensive weapons, slowly poisoned him and he was required to regularly drain the life energy of a person, or perhaps take small amounts from larger numbers of individuals, in order to temporarily sustain his immune system.[34